A Werewolf Legend
by lollyaiko
Summary: Cerita dimana 4 sekawan pergi ke sebuah kota bernama Elkhorn dengan tujuan bermain di Villa milik nyak kejadian aneh yang mereka alami disana dan disana juga mereka menemukan jantung hati mereka. YAOI ! BAEKYEOL ! HUNHAN ! KAISOO! CHENMIN !


A Werewolf Legend

**_Present,_**

**_ Lolly Aiko _**

Summary : Cerita dimana 4 sekawan pergi ke sebuah kota bernama Elkhorn dengan tujuan bermain di Villa milik kejadian aneh yang mereka alami disana dan disana juga mereka menemukan jantung hati mereka. YAOI ! BAEKYEOL ! HUNHAN ! KAISOO! CHENMIN !

.

.

.

Suasana bandara pagi hari itu benar-benar padat. Dan di tengah hiruk-pikuk penumpang ataupun penjemput,terdapat seorang namja mungil dengan rambut caramel tengah duduk ini ia dan 3 orang temannya berencana pergi ke Villa keluarganya di daerah Elkhorn,Winconsin untuk berlibur setelah seminggu berpacaran dengan tugas-tugas menumpuk dari dosen.

_30 menit kemudian_

Ketika waktu telah berlalu 30 menit,akhirnya namja itu melihat 3 orang temannya dengan tergesa-gesa berlari ke arah dirinya. Ketika telah sampai di hadapannya,namja itu menyambut mereka dengan senyum cerah,ia bahkan baru saja berpikir bahwa temannya mungkin lupa akan liburan mereka ini.

"Ahh~ Baekkie, maaf kami terlambat."Sesal namja berpipi chubby dengan rambut caramel yang sama dengan namja yang ia panggil Baekkie yang diangguki oleh 2 namja yang lain.

"Tak apa-apa hyung~ Jadwal take off kita juga masih 20 menit lagi."Ujar Baekhyun,yang tadinya dipanggil Baekkie oleh namja bernama Xiumin.

"Baiklah~ apa barang-barang kalian telah lengkap semua?"Tanya xiumin pada semua temannya dan dijawab dengan anggukan.

.

.

.

Baekhyun dan teman-temannya telah berada di dalam pesawat dimana semua orang memang tertidur kecuali Baekhyun yang hanya melihat keadaan di luar pesawat,entah kenapa tiba-tiba ia melihat awan berbentuk kepala serigala tetapi ketika ia mengucek matanya,awan itu _hilang_.Dengan kejadian itu,Baekhyun memutuskan untuk tidur,tanpa menyadari bahwa ada 4 orang penumpang yang sama-sekali tak terlelap dan salah satunya memperhatikannya dengan mata yang mengerling.

.

.

.

_8 jam kemudian_

Ketika Baekhyun merasakan sebuah sentuhan pelan di lengannya,ia langsung membuka matanya dan melihat Luhan menatapnya sambil mengendikkan dagunya kearah jendela. Ia segera melihat jendela,Baekhyun melihat bahwa pesawat tengah dalam proses mendarat,dengan begitu ia cepat membereskan barang-barang yang ia keluarkan dari tas untuk perjalanannya tadi dan memasukannya kembali ke dalam tas.40 menit menuggu akhirnya ia dan teman-temannya turun dari pesawat lalu setelah sampai di lantai 1 bandara,ia langsung menemukan Shin ahjussi melambaikan tangannya.

Dalam perjalanan,Baekhyun menemukan banyak sekali perubahan di kota ini,dimulai dari adanya taman kota,sebuah toko buku yang langsung menjadi incaran Kyungsoo,yang terakhir sebuah club malam . Keadaan dalam mobil benar-benar lucu ketika Xiumin mencoba membuat lelucon yang berhasil membuat seluruh orang di mobil tertawa karenanya.

Atap Villa perlahan-lahan mulai terlihat oleh pandangan mobil . Mobil berhenti di gerbang di depan villa yang membuat Baekhyun beserta teman-temannya turun untuk masuk sedangkan barang-barang mereka akan diantar oleh pembantu di villa. Setiap kamar diisi oleh satu orang yang membuat Baekhyun memilih kamar terpojok dimana dekat dengan hutan yang menurutnya cukup bagus.

Baekhyun dengan cekatan memasukkan pakaiannya ke dalam lemari dan menata kamar itu agar sesuai dengan keinginannya,kegiatannya baru berhenti ketika maid memberitahunya bahwa ini waktunya makan . Dengan bergegas Baekhyun masuk kedalam kamar mandi untuk membersihkan badannya.

.

.

.

"Apa menu makan malam ini bibi Bae?"tanya Baekhyun sopan pada salah satu maid setia di keluarganya sambil melihat menu makan malam yang menurutnya wah.

"Menu makan malam hari ini Beef steak,salah,BBQ dan juga Orange Juice , tuan."Jawab Bibi Bae tak kalah sopan sambil menundukkan sedikit badannya pada Baekhyun yang dijawab Baekhyun dengan ber-oh . Sambil menunggu teman-temannya,Baekhyun memutuskan untuk berkeliling villa ia telah sampai di ruang keluarga,ia menemukan kejadian ganjil,pasalnya ia merasa seperti di awasi. Menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran anehnya,Baekhyun berjalan kembali kearah ruang makan tanpa menyadari jika ada mata menatapnya.

.

.

.

"Wah~~ Menu makan ini benar-benar enak bibi !"Ujar Luhan penuh semangat kepada Bibi Bae yang sedikit tersipu karena Luhan sepertinya benar-benar tulus mengatakannya apalagi kalimat Luhan di angguki oleh Baekhyun,Xiumin,Kyungsoo.

"Terimakasih tuan muda,saya merasa sangat senang sekali."Sanjung bibi Bae sambil membungkukkan badannya pada Luhan yang ikut tersipu karena dipanggil tuan muda. Sedangkan Baekhyun terlihat tengah berpikir.

"Bibi Bae,bisakah membuatkan kami susu coklat panas?Aku berencana untuk duduk di teras belakang,untuk menikmati pemandangan hutan mungkin."Pinta Baekhyun pada Bibi Bae yang segera diangguki oleh Bibi Bae.

"Untuk apa kita ke teras belakang Baekhyun?"Tanya Kyungsoo yang baru kali itu membuka mulutnya setelah seharian ini tidak menampakkan suaranya.

"Katanya,disini hutan pada malam hari akan sangat indah."Jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum sekaligus langsung menghabiskan orange Juicenya dan berjalan perlahan ke arah belakang yang diikuti oleh Luhan,xiumin,Kyungsoo.

"Wah~~ Benar ! Disini sangat indah~ Banyak sekali kunang-kunang."Heboh Baekhyun dengan merentangkan tangannya,menikmati udara yang lumayan dingin.

"Hutannya indah~"Komentar singkat Kyungsoo sambil membuka buku kesukaannya dan duduk di bangku Xiumin dan Luhan berlari-lari di halaman teras tanpa takut akan gelapnya malam walau terbantu sedikit oleh cahaya kunang-kunang.

**AUUUUUUUUUUUUUU**

Kegiatan mereka terdiam ketika mendengar lolongan serigala,mereka yang merupakan masih baru dalam kehidupan Elkhorn hanya terdiam sedangkan bibi Bae langsung menarik mereka berempat dan menutup pintu belakang.

"Lain kali jika ada lolongan serigala cepatlah masuk ke dalam! Bisa bahaya kalian jika diluar !"Peringat Bibi Bae pada 4 sekawan yang langsung memasang wajah bingung apalagi ketika melihat seluruh jendela dan pintu otomatis terkunci setelah Shin Ahjussi menekan tombol di dekat ruang makan.

"Memangnya kenapa bibi bae?"Tanya Xiumin dengan perasaan bingung,sedangkan bibi Bae menghela nafas ketika sadar mereka baru saja sampai yang itu berarti belum mengetahui berita seputar kejadian aneh beberapa lalu.

"Begini,jadi kota ini diperkirakan tengah dimasuki sebuah menebaknya manusia serigala karena suara lolongannya adalah ini hanya 4 manusia serigala yang diperkirakan masuk beberapa hari yang lalu mereka tidak melolong lagi tapi kenapa sekarang melolong kembali ya?"Jelas sekaligus bingung bibi Bae pada seluruh penghuni rumah yang sekarang tengah berkumpul di ruang juga menjadi pertanyaan di benak beberapa orang.

"Sudahlah lebih baik kalian tidur saja."Suruh Bibi Bae sambil menyuruh mereka kembali ke dalam kegiatan mereka masing-masing sedangkan Baekhyun,Luhan,Kyungsoo,Xiumin berjalan ke kamar masing-masing . Baekhyun masih ragu untuk kembali ke kamarnya pasalnya kamarnya langsung berhadapan dengan hutan,ketika sampai dikamarnya,Ia menemukan sebuah kertas bertuliskan 'I Found You , My Queen' yang membuat dahinya berkerut , dengan cepat ia menolehkan kepalanya ke sekitar kamar dan terdiam saat dirinya melihat seorang namja bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut coklat indah . Ia diam bukan karena takut,ia hanya terpesona akan ketampanan namja itu.

Namja itu dengan perlahan mendekat ke arahnya,ketika jarak mereka sudah dekat,dengan kurangajarnya namja itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun. Baekhyun secara refleks menutup matanya,selama beberapa detik kemudian ia merasakan sebuah benda hangat dan kenyal menempel pada bibirnya. Dengan perlahan ,mata Baekhyun terbuka menampilkan sebuah wajah tampan dihadapannya yang sedang err~ menciumnya . Baekhyun yang tadinya ingin memberontak langsung di tahan oleh namja didepannya sehingga Baekhyun hanya diam ketika bibir dan lidah namja itu menginvasi bibirnya.

TBC

Or

END?

Maafkan aku karena belum selesai ff yang itu udah publish lagi :'

Aku masih labil dan mungkin jika review ini dan ff itu seimbang saya akan mulai lanjutin dua-duanya :-D

REVIEWW !


End file.
